nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Knights
The are the most powerful knights in Britannia who are heroes that protect the kingdom. They are a group of terrifying individuals, with each able to match an entire country's army in strength and power , and having magic that transcends human knowledge imbued within their bodies. In Britannia, there are orders of Holy Knights within the kingdoms of Liones, Danafor (prior to its destruction), Edinburgh and Camelot. Background 3,000 years ago In the ancient past, all Holy Knights of Britannia fought alongside the Fairy Clan, Giant Clan and the Goddess Clan to defeat and seal away the Demon Clan with the Coffin of Eternal Darkness in the old Holy War. Thousands of Holy Knights lost their lives in the ancient war at that time. 10 years ago When the Seven Deadly Sins were framed for killing the previous Great Holy Knight, Zaratras, and plotting to overthrow the kingdom, the entire order of Liones' Holy Knights were dispatched to kill them all. After the group of knights' supposed offense and the subsequent escape of at least four of them, the Seven Deadly Sins were dissolved and were relentlessly hunted down by the Holy Knights. In the aftermath of ambushing the Seven Deadly Sins in the castle, numerous Holy Knights lost their lives attempting to kill the seven legendary knights fighting their way out as witnessed by young Alioni and an elderly knight. Present Day King Bartra Liones, although realizing that a predicted new Holy War would soon occur, ordered all the Holy Knights to lay down their weapons in an effort to avoid war. However, the Holy Knights, believing that the war was inevitable and that protection of the kingdom was their duty, captured the king a few days in a successful coup before Elizabeth found Meliodas , and began military preparations. The kingdom, now under the command of current Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson and Dreyfus, fell into a state of distress as citizens from towns and villages surrounding the kingdom were enslaved or forcefully recruited into joining the military effort: the men forcibly trained as soldiers, the women and children forced to amass food for storage, and the elderly forced to construct castle walls. Death has now become the penalty for insubordination under the rule of the Holy Knights, with them justifying their enslaving of the citizens with the fact that the war is being fought for their protection to begin with. It is revealed that Hendrickson plotted to resurrect the long-sealed Demon Clan so there will be a formidable enemy for the Holy Knights to fight and win the Holy War with aid from the New Generation Holy Knights. During the Sins' infiltration and Arthur Pendragon's surprise visit, the Holy Knights were divided as several members began to question themselves if protecting or oppressing the people is their role and eventually turned against their fellow comrades. After the king of Liones was successfully rescued and Dreyfus admitting his crime of murdering Zaratras, Hendrickson who recently recovered from his defeat by Gilthunder, triggered a spell that causes the demon blood of the New Generation Holy Knights to run out of control and mutate them into hybrid Demons, thus causing chaos and confusion among the Holy Knights and knights throughout the kingdom's capital. The Holy Knights immediately fought against the New Generation Holy Knights-turned-Demons throughout the capital in defense of their kingdom but began suffering heavy losses among their ranks in multiple skirmishes in the ensuing chaos while some of their comrades and ordinary knights led the civilians to safety while fighting off the Demons attempting to harm them. However, Ban and of the Seven Deadly Sins come to their aid in time, pulling out and destroying plant creatures that were the core of the Demon hybrids' transformation from the New Generation's bodies, reverting the rampaging knights back to normal. Recovering from the crisis, the Holy Knights around the capital rallied and surrounded Merlin's old castle, the same way they did before ten years ago but this time, they now aid the Seven Deadly Sins against the true enemy: Hendrickson. Witnessing the Sins' defeat, the Holy Knights made their move and battled their former superior only to face his terrifying demonic powers and suffered heavy casualties among their ranks and were instantly defeated despite great powers the Holy Knights all possess. However, Elizabeth awakened her powers that healed all of the Holy Knights and the Sins back to full health, as well as temporarily pushed back Hendrickson. The Holy Knights and the Sins were given and carried out the plan by Gowther to attack both Meliodas and Hendrickson at the same time with everything they got long enough for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to build up his ultimate technique and finally defeat Hendrickson. After the former Great Holy Knight's defeat and death, the Holy Knights quickly bend their knees in shame in front of their king, who recently recovered thanks to Merlin, for their atrocities they committed upon the kingdom they swore to protect and blindly following Hendrickson in his plot to revive the Demon Clan all in the name of the Holy War and demanded heavy punishment for their sins but the king forgave them and told the Holy Knights to help restore the kingdom back to the way it was before and dedicate their efforts to prevent the same mistake again in order to avert the Holy War. Holy Knights of Liones Protectors of the Liones Kingdom; the Holy Knights prepare for the prophesied Holy War led by the Great Knight usurpers who felt the King’s benevolence would be the destruction of the kingdom. Frightened by an unknown enemy, they work the populace to their deaths so as to save them from a fate that may ultimately be nothing more than superstition. Holy Knights of Danafor The faithful knights of Danafor defended their kingdom until its last hour, but tragically fell before the might of the Demon Fraudrin of the Ten Commandant and their kingdom lost to the Dragon’s Sin, who had lost himself in his wrath. The few stragglers left fight on in Danafor’s name, but are ultimately lost without their homeland. Holy Knights of Edinburgh The noble knights of Edinburgh guarded their kingdom with honor and their lives but all of them were wiped out by the Vampire Clan, recently released from its seal, either massacred or being converted into vampires for the Vampire King's army and took over the Edinburgh Castle in preparation to subjugate Britannia under their rule. They were all later killed off by the Seven Deadly Sins in a epic battle. Holy Knights of Camelot The chivalrous knights of Camelots protected their kingdom and their king Arthur Pendragon with their lives and bravery. They helped in defense of Camelot from Albion and later against Galand of the Ten Commandments but suffered major casualties among their ranks. Ranks Great Holy Knight are the most powerful of the Holy Knights, and possess the authorities of commanding over them, thus making them the leaders of the Holy Knights. This gave the current Great Holy Knights, Dreyfus and Hendrickson, command over the whole country after the coup d'état. The current Great Holy Knight is Howzer. Assistant Great Holy Knight is a title possessed by the King's brother and Captain of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, Denzel Liones. Cardinal Holy Knights serve directly under the Great Holy Knights and act as their assistants. They may not necessarily be stronger than Diamond ranked Holy Knights, and some cardinals are elderly knights and wizards. Holy Knight is a title given to well established knights that have great strength, which is equal to that of an army. They have command over ordinary knights and train apprentices to become full fledged Holy Knights. All of them are imbued with extraordinary powers, such as Gilthunder's lightning abilities and Guila's explosion abilities. There are titles within the Holy Knight themselves, it seems the higher ranked they are, the more power they have. These titles are (from highest-rank to lowest): * |Kongō (Daiyamondo)}} * |Shirogane (Purachina)}} * |Sōgyoku (Safaia)}} * |Kōgyoku (Rubī)}} * |Suigyoku (Emerarudo)}} * |Suishō (Kurisutaru)}} Apprentice Holy Knight , as their name suggests, are apprentices and disciples of existing Holy Knights who are undergoing training to become seasoned and qualified Holy Knights. They are fairly powerful compared to ordinary knights, whom they have authorities to command over, but are still much weaker than a Holy Knight. Reactors |Hikensha (Riakutā)|literally meaning "Test Subject"}} (also referred to as "Reactor class" Holy Knights and "Demon Reactors" ) refers to any Holy Knight that has consumed the blood of the red demon. Those who are compatible gain new powers and have their strength greatly increased. They fall into two categories: Old Generation The were among Hendrickson's first creations after the discovery of the red demon's corpse. During the recovery of the corpse, hundreds of crows were found to have died after feasting on the demon's flesh. Among them were crows that had consumed the flesh and lived, only to mutate into monstrous forms. Hendrickson determined that the flesh and blood of the red demon could transform living beings and draw out immense power and so began experimenting on members within the Holy Knights. The Holy Knights that underwent these experiments were bestowed the powers of the red demon while still retaining their own powers, but were consequently transformed into mindless, grotesque monsters. Despite the experiment yielding incredibly powerful "unified beings", the Old Generation were considered a failure due to being "wild and difficult to control." New Generation The were the result of experimentation with the demonic blood on Apprentice Holy Knights. The apprentices that were compatible with the blood had their power greatly increased, while those that were incompatible experienced a violent death as their bodies rejected the blood and exploded. The sudden appearance of the New Generation caused a power imbalance between Dreyfus and Hendrickson, while also giving rise to suspicion within the ranks of the Holy Knights. Unlike their predecessors, the New Generation maintained their human form but could be identified by their characteristic black eyes that gave them the appearance of being possessed. While not nearly as powerful as the Old Generation, they were much easier to control and retained their sanity. A notable side effect of consuming the demon's blood was a loss of empathy and increased belligerence. This inherent hostility could be observed in many of the New Generation. Further experiments on the red demon's corpse resulted in the "deciphering of parts of dark magic" , giving Hendrickson demonic magic. This power allowed him to forcefully transform the New Generation Holy Knights into demonic monsters, making them virtually indistinguishable from their precursors. However, a way to revert them back to normal was discovered by Ban when he used Snatch to extract the demon plant within Jericho, freeing her from the mutation. Ban and King did the same method to every New Generation Holy Knight they find around the capital, reverting them all to normal. But as a result, all New Generation Holy Knights lost their powers. Only Guila was the only known New Generation to have avoided gone berserk and retained her respective powers thanks to Gowther, when he changed her memories to avoid what caused the other New Generations to change into monsters. List of Fights *Meliodas, Ban & Gowther vs. Holy Knights of Liones: Interrupted *Holy Knights of Liones vs. New Generation Holy Knight/Demon Hybrids: Won with assistance by Ban and King. *Holy Knights of Liones vs. Hendrickson: Lose Gallery Holy Knights symbol in One Shot.png|Holy Knights symbol in One Shot Group of Holy Knights.png|Group of Holy Knights Holy Knights attack.png|Holy Knights different abilities Trivia *Holy Knight is a special job class in Final Fantasy Tactics for the PlayStation. *The practice of the current Holy Knights ingesting demon blood in order to enhance their powers is very similar to the Grey Wardens drinking Darkspawn blood in the RPG series Dragon Age. *It is said that one Holy Knight's power alone is said to match that of an entire army, with the average one having a power level of 300, which is only 20x of Escanor's power level (at midnight), which seems to be very average for a human, which means the one Holy Knight should have the power of at least twenty or more men. References }} es: Caballeros Sagrados Category:Groups Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights